


Breathtaking (Us And You)

by RavenOfHope



Series: Tumblr Prompts [24]
Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Established William Johns/Richard B. Riddick, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Character Death, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Threesome - M/M/M, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope
Summary: Riddick and Johns were both ruggedly handsome, vibrant and alive in a place where everyone had seemed semi-dead for a long time. But they were also very much a couple and Vaako wasn’t going to come between that.As much as he craved that connection, lying alone in his quarters late at night unable to shake silver eyes from his mind, he wouldn’t be the cause for someone else’s heartbreak.
Relationships: William Johns/Richard B. Riddick, William Johns/Richard B. Riddick/Vaako (Riddick)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675348
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Breathtaking (Us And You)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Riddick. No money is being made.
> 
> This was requested on Tumblr.

As soon as the door to his quarters closed, Vaako just wanted to dump his armour on the floor, fall face first on his bed and not get up for at least ten hours even with the risk of suffocation. However, Vaako was First Among Commanders and even though no one could see him such behaviour was unbecoming for someone of his station. So he stripped his armour off and placed it neatly on its designated stand before making his way into the bathroom for a relaxing shower.

As he turned on the water and waited for it to get warm, Vaako took a moment to appreciate the silence surrounding him. He never quite noticed how much Celeste’s harping and scheming added to his stress until he no longer had to deal with it. His wife’s death had been unlamented by everyone – including Vaako – and he had gladly sent her out of an airlock without waiting to pass the nearest star to do so.

Vaako had warned her that trying to push Riddick would end bad for her, but as usual she didn’t listen to him. For weeks, he had to watch her trying to cosy up to Riddick and get into his bed, maybe even trying to convince the new Lord Marshal to annul the marriage between her and Vaako. In deliberately ignoring the fact that said bed was already occupied by Riddick’s mate Johns, she had signed her own death warrant.

He had found Celeste in the Basilica one morning, her throat slashed so deep she was almost decapitated. Riddick had been sitting on his throne polishing his Ulak blades and as he looked at Vaako, there was a predatory glint in his eyes. Johns – sitting on the armrest of the throne and leaning against Riddick – just had a shit-eating grin on his face. Vaako couldn’t find it in himself to even pretend to be sad as Celeste’s demise and just “took out the trash” as Riddick so eloquently put it.

If he had thought that his life under Zhylaw had been complicated, having Riddick as Lord Marshal made it even more so. The man barely cared about Necromonger culture. His first official act had been to make purifications voluntary and then he had left Vaako to deal with the fallout. He had been astonished that Riddick had trusted him that much already although it left him with having to wrangle the other commanders into compliance. Many still got purified on a regular basis, but Vaako was not among them.

He had also started to teach Riddick and Johns about Necromonger culture, although Johns barely attended the lessons and Riddick probably only listened to less than half of what Vaako was telling him. Most of the time, he just spent watching Vaako with those unique eyes of his and he was never sure if the other man was listening or not.

Whenever they were in the same room together – which happened to be a lot since Vaako was the First Among – he could feel those beautiful, silver eyes on him. Even when he returned the gaze, Riddick never looked away and their eyes locked in long breathless moments until someone called for either one of their attention.

Vaako might not have the best track record with his lovers – Celeste being the bulk of _that_ iceberg – but even he could see what Riddick wanted from him. He knew, he could easily deny it to other people, but Vaako was never particularly good at lying to himself about what he wanted.

And by the Underverse, did he _want_.

Riddick and Johns were both ruggedly handsome, vibrant and alive in a place where everyone had seemed semi-dead for a long time. But they were also very much a couple and Vaako wasn’t going to come between that. He had been cheated on several times during his marriage and he would not do that to someone else, especially since Riddick and Johns obviously loved each other much more than Vaako and Celeste ever had.

As much as he craved that connection, lying alone in his quarters late at night unable to shake silver eyes from his mind, he wouldn’t be the cause for someone else’s heartbreak. He resolved to speak to Johns in the morning as he wouldn’t be able to make Riddick back off on his own. Vaako hoped that the Lord Marshal would listen to his lover and not risk his relationship.

* * *

The next morning after a night of restless sleep, an opportunity presented itself to Vaako as he met Johns on his way to the morning training session. “Vaako”, the man greeted him with a nod and made to continue on down the corridor as Vaako stopped in front of him.

“My Lord Consort, may I talk to you in private, please?”, he requested which earned him an eyeroll at the title and a consenting nod. Vaako quickly led them into one of the empty office/storage spaces that lined the corridor and closed the door.

“How many times have I told you to just call me Johns, Vaako?”, the man asked and then huffed exasperated when Vaako just shrugged with a small smile. “Anyway, what did you want to talk about?”

“My Lo- Johns”, he amended after the glare he received, “I believe that the Lord Marshal has developed somewhat of an … interest in me. He has not approached me directly, but I can see that it is there. I don’t wish to come between the two of you and I thought you would be able to … dissuade him from continuing in this direction.”

Johns stared at him with a blank look on his face for several silent and tense seconds before a wide, dangerous grin spread across his face. “You really think, Riddick would go behind my back to try and sleep with you?” He gave a low chuckle. “Nah, the man might have some loose morals, but he’s pretty loyal once he’s decided you’re worthy of that loyalty.”

Suddenly, Johns was in his space backing Vaako against the wall as the commander tried to step away. “Riddick is not the only one with an interest in you, I can tell you that and neither one of us is going to be … dissuaded.” Johns smirked like the cat that got the cream, his blue eyes blazing dangerously. Vaako’s head was spinning as he tried to absorb what the other man was telling him.

“What?”, he breathed out confused, trying to puzzle his new reality together. He had been prepared to give up what he wanted, to ignore it until it hopefully went away someday, only to be told that he could have it and so much more. It was overwhelming.

Johns, sensing Vaako’s state, stepped back a bit and allowed the other man room to breathe. “We both want you and we want you to be part of our relationship. So we won’t stop unless you tell us that you’re not interested. Though given that wasn’t the reason you wanted Riddick to stop, I don’t think it will be a problem.”

Johns raised an eyebrow in question and Vaako shook his head mutely, too shocked to come up with a proper response. “Brilliant, there’s after all two armrests on that ostentatious throne and I’m sure the left side is as comfortable as the right.” Vaako choked on his next breath at the implications of that sentence. “Come to our quarters this evening,” Johns more or less commanded as he dragged his eyes up and down Vaako’s body, a devilish grin on his face, “wear something nice.”

With that he sauntered out of the room leaving Vaako to lean against the wall as he tried to regain his composure. The image Johns had conjured with his words hovered in his mind. Riddick on his throne, calculated and confident, with Johns to his right, devil-may-care grin in place and danger lurking behind blue eyes, and Vaako on his left, cold and collected.

On their own, each of them was powerful and deadly. But together they would be breathtaking.

**Author's Note:**

> Head over to my Tumblr here and feel free to send me a prompt, a question or a chat message!


End file.
